lpm_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zweites RP
Das zweite RP Das zweite RP startete am 9.3.2019 und gilt von den Teilnehmern als das schlecht bewertetste RP. Es kam sogar so weit, dass dieses RP vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde. Umstände Das RP spielte im Jahre 2062 und hatte hauptsächlich einen Regenwald als Szenerie. Handlung Luna Light und ihr tierischer Gefährte stürzen über einem Regenwald auf ihrem Weg nach Tokio ab. Nun müssen sie einen Weg raus finden, was ihnen von Ripto und seinem Gefolge nicht einfacher gemacht wird. Das Ganze entwickelt sich zu einem Abenteuer in dem sie zahlreiche neue Freunde treffen. Charaktere * Luna Light * Vanessa * Renos * Lucian * Quint * Lara * Dennis * Ripto * Miles Edgeworth * Steven Samo * Saraya * Ceres * Mew * Marvin Belmont * Crush & Gulp * Akoasma * Laby * Lucarius Alle Zusammenfassungen Start des 2. RPs am 09. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Es war zunächst en gewöhnlicher Tag bis das Telefon klingelte... Miles Edgeworth, der Chef von der jungen Luna Light, rief an, um ihr zu sagen, dass eine Geschäftsreise ansteht. Er befand sich schon am Ziel und erwartete Luna. Sie muss nun schnell das Flugzeug erreichen... Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 09. 03. auf den 10. 03 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Luna und Quint stellten sich auf einen gemütlichen Flug ein. Doch ihre Erwartungen schlugen weit fehl... Ein geheimnisvoller Schurke, namens Ripto brachte ihren Flieger zum Absturz. Quint schaffte es sich und Luna aus dem Flugzeug zu retten. Sie waren in einem Urwald gestrandet. Der Schurke machte keine Pause und bekämpfte die zwei, mach seiner Standpauke, mithilfe seiner zwei Untertanen Gulp und Crush. Dem Duo gelang es zu flüchten, nachdem das, aus einem Labor entflohene Wesen namens Lucian ihnen geholfen hat den Bösewicht abzuschütteln. Er verletzte sich dabei und Luna wollte ihm helfen. Er erzählte davon, dass er nun auf der Flucht ist vor den Wissenschaftlern, die Lucian als Waffe benutzen wollten... Luna, mit ihrer Freundlichkeit, willigte ein Lucian mit den beiden reisen zu lassen. Plötzlich kündigte Ripto mit einer großen Bildübertragung am Himmel seine zukünftige Herrschaft über die Menschheit an. Ob er eine ernste Bedrohung wird? In einer Stadt in der Ferne waren gerade zwei Geschwister damit beschäftigt ein vermisstes Amulett wiederzufinden... Ob sie Erfolg haben werden? Quint entdeckte einen rätselhaften Fremden. Er war den Menschen feindlich gesinnt. Nach einem kurzen Verhör und einer Warnung ließ Quint ihn jedoch ziehen. Marvin Belmont unterhielt sich derweil mit seinem Vater am Frühstückstisch über seine Zukunft als Vampirjäger und über seine Freundin. Ripto nahm Kontakt auf zu dem Fremden und machte ihm ein Angebot. Er solle für Ripto arbeiten und dafür bekäme er seine Rache an der Menschheit. Luna, Lucian und Quint, die nun als Trio wanderten, waren auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft und stießen bei ihrer Suche auf ein Schloss. Sie schafften es dank Lucian reinzukommen. Was wird sie dort erwarten? Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 10. 03. auf den 11. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Als die drei nun im Schloss waren, legten sie sich gleich am nächstbesten Ort schlafen. Ein bisschen Ruhe täte ihnen gut. Lucian hielt freiwillig Wache, während Luna und Quint auf dem Boden des Saals schliefen. Von Ruhe allerdings keine Spur, denn sie waren nicht allein im Schloss... Renos, der von Ripto in das Schloss geführt wurde, betrat es und machte sich auf, um die Gemäuer zu erkunden. Renos war nicht erfolgreich dabei kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Lucian nahm den Geruch von Renos und einer anderen Person wahr... Er ging der Spur nach, jedoch wurde er auf dem Weg von Gulp aufgehalten, der von Ripto hergebracht wurde, bevor jemand Renos dabei stören konnte seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die beiden lieferten sich einen Kampf, doch Lucian hielt es für sinnvoller zu fliehen. Er kam wieder bei Quint und Luna an und weckte Quint auf. Er erzählte ihm von seiner Begegnung. Quint schnappte such gleich Luna und ging mit ihr aufs Dach, wo er sie sicher glaubte. Renos war währenddessen fündig geworden und hielt nun den, von Ripto geforderten Kristall in Händen. Er wurde jedoch von der anderen Person, die Lucian gewittert hatte, angesprungen. Der Mann nannte sich Cicero und unterstellte Renos seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Renos hielt das für Unsinn und Cicero war erfreut darüber jemanden zu treffen, der ihm nicht feindlich gesinnt ist. Crush tauchte auf und nahm Renos nun den Kristall ab. Danach lieferten sich Gulp und Crush einen Kampf gegen Lucian. Sie entdeckten jedoch Quint und Luna und zogen sie mit in den Kampf. Die beiden Untertanen zogen sich jedoch zurück und Quint legte sich wieder schlafen. Lucian beschloss jagen zu gehen und Luna wachte endlich auf. Sie wurde unsanft von Gulp aufgeweckt, der sie mit sich nahm. Quint wachte sofort auf, kam jedoch zu spät, da Gulp vor seinen Augen mit Luna verschwand. Lucian überredete Quint dazu, ihm zu vertrauen, da er ihm versprochen hat, dass sie Luna finden werden. Ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt war Renos. So machten sich die beiden also auf und folgten Renos' Fährte. Luna wurde inzwischen von Gulp in Riptos Versteck gebracht und Ripto erklärte ihr, was er nun vorhat. Er will Tokio vernichten! Luna flehte ihn an Miles, der in Tokio auf sie wartete, zu verschonen. Er war einverstanden und kurz darauf lag auch er in einem Käfig. Ein seltsames Mädchen, namens Laby, ist Dennis und Vanessa in ihrer Stadt begegnet. Sie behauptete eine Feenprinzessin zu sein. Die Geschwister trafen auch auf Lara. Sie luden die beiden anderen ein zu sich nach Hause zu kommen, um dort etwas zu speisen. Doch ein Unglück geschah Lara und sie verwandelte alle dort in Katzen. Quint und Lucian haben Renos aufgespürt und ihn geschnappt. Sie machten einen Deal: Renos willigte ein Quint und Lucian zu helfen Luna zu finden. Er behauptete zu wissen wo sie sei. Er war jedoch in Wahrheit ratlos... Sollte Quint die Wahrheit erfahren, schien es nicht so, als wäre Quints Aussage ein Scherz und er würde Renos eigenhändig umbringen. Renos musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Er behauptete, dass es zunächst in eine Stadt geht. Die drei machten sich also auf den Weg. Und sie wirklich eine Stadt! Quint schlug vor ein Wettrennen zu veranstalten. Zu seinem Pech aber verletzte er sich, aufgrund einer früher entstandenen Wunde. Lucian verarztet ihn jedoch und es sollte ihm bald besser gehen. Marvin Belmont, währenddessen, trainierte mit seinem Vater an seinen Fähigkeiten als Vampirjäger. Er sollte bald der Träger der legendären Waffe der Belmonts werden. Er übte sich außerdem in einer geheimnisvollen Technik. Dem großen Kreuz und ihm gelang es diese Technik mit viel Willenskraft zu meistern! Renos und seine Verfolger haben besagte Stadt erreicht und zogen sich auf die Dächer zurück. Sie redeten über ihre tragischen Vergangenheiten. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie währenddessen beobachtet werden. Sie fanden ein verlassenes Lager und verbrachten die Nacht dort. Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 11. 03. auf den 12. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Die drei wachten am nächsten Morgen auf. Nach gewissen Komplikationen wollten sie sich weiter auf die Suche machen. Jedoch warteten die Darklore Agenten bereits auf sie. Die Helikopter schossen auf die beiden und sie rannten davon. Renos nutzte die Gelegenheit und floh von den beiden. Der Kioskbesitzer Lucarius hatte inzwischen Gulps Vertrauen gewonnen und sie teleportierten sich in Riptos Versteck. Lucarius verhalf den Gefangenen zu fliehen. Er brachte sie in eine Höhle im Wald und verschwand. Gulp spürte sie allerdings auf und entführte diesmal nur Luna. Im Versteck angekommen, hatten Ripto und Crush ein klärendes Gespräch. Crush soll Luna frei lassen. Crush brachte sie also zurück zur Höhle. Quint und Lucian kamen gerade recht und kamen bei ihnen in der Höhle an. Quint und Luna waren beide überglücklich sich wiederzusehen. Quint entschuldigte sich jedoch für einen Moment, um mit Lucian die Agenten auszuschalten. Lucian wurde schwer verletzt und betäubt. Renos, der zufällig auf seinen Wegen auf diese Höhle traf, fand ihn. Er konnte Lucian nicht ausfragen, aber er wusste, dass Quint in der Nähe sein musste. Er traute sich, trotz seiner Flucht den "fetten Leguan" anzusprechen. Er überredete Quint, der ihm offensichtlich nicht verziehen hatte, ihn nicht zu töten. Quint ließ ihn gehen. Wieder zurück bei den anderen, wurde Lucian von Luna verarztet und fühlte sich einigermaßen besser. Plötzlich kam Crush aus dem Flug herab zu ihnen vor die Höhle. Aber er war nicht hier um zu kämpfen. Er erzählte Luna von Riptos bisheriger schurkischer Vergangenheit und bat sie darum Ripto, als die Guten, fair zu besiegen. Wiedervereint konnte also die sonderbare Truppe schlafen. Lucian und Quint blieben wach. Quint erzählte Lucian, dass er von nun an, als Dank dafür, dass er ihm geholfen hat Luna wiederzufinden, unter Quints Schutz steht. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendwas passieren würde. Die beiden hatten Hunger. Jedoch konnte Lucian in seinem Zustand nicht jagen gehen. Also übernahm Quint das für ihn... Er stieß auf ein Menschendorf, das gerade von Renos besucht wurde... Das Dorf stand in Flammen und alles Leben war ausgelöscht. Quint machte Renos auf sich aufmerksam und nach Renos Herausforderung kämpften die beiden inmitten des Dorf-Infernos... Nach einer Weile standen die beiden auf den Dächern. Quint versuchte Renos zu provozieren, trat jedoch stattdessen in Renos' Falle... Dieser verwendete nun keine körperliche Gewalt, sondern brach die Echse von innen... Er stellte seine Beziehung zu Luna in Frage und sagte furchtbare Dinge über Quint... Es gelang ihn Quint so sehr zu drängen, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug und die Angst regelrecht zu spüren war... Quint floh wortlos aus dem Gefecht und Renos betrachtete das Leiden des Reptils... Lucian, der ihnen bis zum Dorf folgte und dort unauffällig dem Kampf zusah, versuchte Quint zu helfen. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht helfen und rannte davon. Lucian hörte die Rotoren und schon war er umzingelt von Soldaten. Und Quint kommt ganz sicher nicht zur Hilfe... Renos verschwand aus dem Dorf in die Berge, wo er einen gefährlichen Ort vorfand. Was er da nur will? Wird Quint zurückkehren? Was geschieht nun mit Lucian? Wird der Kiosk je wieder öffnen? Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 12. 03. bis zum 16. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Es geschah tatsächlich: Die Darklore Agenten überrannten Lucian und nahmen ihn gefangen. Der nächste Morgen brach an... Lucian kam wieder zu sich und fand sich in einem der Darklore Stützpunkte unter der Erde wieder. Der Leiter der schrecklichen Projekte rund um Lucian stand vor seiner Zelle. Er verfrachtete Lucian nach einigen Stromstößen zu einem anderen Experiment... Ein weiterer Mensch, der verunglückte. Die Frau stellte sich mit dem Namen "Saraya" vor. Lucian schien sich gleich mit ihr zu verstehen und sie tauschten sich über ihre Vergangenheit aus. Ein Entkommen schien für die beiden unmöglich... Währenddessen erwachten Luna und Miles am Morgen. Von Quint noch immer kein Spur... Sie verließen die Höhle und suchten nach Quint. Sie waren bei ihrer Suche erfolgreich, jedoch war Quint vom Vortag immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen... Doch es gelang Luna auf Quint einzureden und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn liebt und auch weiterhin lieben wird. Allerdings waren noch nicht alle Probleme gelöst! Quint war völlig entsetzt... Er hatte Lucian im Stich gelassen... Und nun gab es keinen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib. Die Hoffnung war aber noch nicht gestorben. Gulp, der seines Weges ging, stieß zufällig auf einen Eingang in das Darklore Versteck! Er entschloss sich Lucian zu helfen und stürmte durch die Gänge, um ihn zu finden. Crush besuchte Luna und Quint und erzählte von den Ereignissen, die Gulp passierten. Quint wollte unbedingt zu Lucian und ihm helfen. Also sind sie den unterirdischen Schussgeräuschen gefolgt und kamen beim Versteck an. Sie schufen sich also einen Weg ins unterste Stockwerk, wo Lucian und Saraya gefangen waren. Gulp schaffte es dorthin und befreite die beiden. Quint holte Luna und Miles, die mit nach unten kamen, ein und kam schließlich bei Gulp und den beiden Gefangenen an. Die ganzen Erschütterungen haben jedoch das Versteck instabil gemacht und es drohte in sich zusammen zu stürzen. Allerdings wurden sie alle von Laby gerettet. Lucian, Saraya, Luna, Quint und Miles waren nun vereint. Und sie waren frei. Also überlegten sie sich wo sie zunächst rasten und etwas erholen können... Sie entschieden sich für das Schloss, das sie bereits einmal besuchten. Es stand leer, also könnten sie sich dort für den Moment niederlassen. Beim Quint. Er zog sich aufs Dach des Schlosses zurück. Renos' Wege führten ihn auch in das Schloss. Also betrat er es. Luna und Miles legten sich schlafen und Lucian und Saraya stillten noch immer ihren Hunger. Sie bekamen noch mehr Besuch... Der Vampirjäger Marvin E. Belmont hatte in den Nachrichten von genau diesem Schloss erfahren und fand es nun. Ripto konnte sich eines neuen Kontrollzaubers bemächtigen und wendete diesen gleich bei den Monstern im Schloss an. Er befehligt nun die Monsterarmee. In der Eingangshalle des Schlosses traf der Vampirjäger gleich auf seine ersten Gegner. Die Erzählungen stimmten also... Jedoch waren die Monster der Nacht bei weitem nicht sein größtes Problem. Renos stieß auf ihn... Der Vampirjäger war in seiner Tätigkeit geschult und glaubt, die Situation im Griff zu haben. Er hatte die richtige Ausrüstung.... Doch... reicht das, um den menschenhassenden Killerdämonen zu besiegen? Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 16. 03. auf den 17. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Quint machte sich auf den Weg, um die Situation zu untersuchen und beobachtete unauffällig den Vampirjäger und den Dämon. Marvin wusste: Er kann sich nicht länger mit dem Dämonen beschäftigten. Also schuf er ein Double von sich, das Renos ablenken soll. Renos fiel herein, doch Quint sah von oben aus zu und sah den Trick. Nachdem Renos versuchte den Jäger mit seinen Psychospielchen zu zerstören, wie er es mit Quint tat, griff Quint ein und unterbrach die beiden. Renos war geschwächt, durch den Vampirjäger und Quint wollte ihn gerade zur Strecke bringen, als plötzlich der finstere Herrscher Ripto höchstpersönlich auftauchte und sich beide vorknöpfte. Das Double verschwand und kehrte zum Original zurück, das gerade im dritten Stockwerk des Schlosses die Monster zur Strecke brachte. Ripto war sehr mächtig... Zu mächtig für Renos und Quint. Sie beide wurden von Ripto bezwungen... Und waren unter Schutt begraben... Oder... Doch nicht? Das unglaubliche geschah! Auch wenn sowohl Renos, als auch Quint die Idee nicht gefiel... Besonders nach ihrer bisherigen Vergangenheit... wussten sie, dass es nur einen Weg gibt... Sie waren zu schwach Ripto im Alleingang zu besiegen, also mussten sie sich verbünden! Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen die Oberhand zu gewinnen und sie drängten Ripto in die Enge. Ripto floh in das oberste Stockwerk... Sie folgten ihm... Und reden... Ist ganz sicher keine Option... Wird es den beiden gelingen Ripto zu besiegen? Lara, die Forscherin mit dunklen Absichten, stieß auf das Schloss und traf auf Lucian und Saraya. Sie wurde herzlich begrüßt. Auch Laby stattete ihnen einen Besuch ab. Sie teleportierte ebenfalls ihre gedanklichen Eltern zu sich. Lara schien Labys dunkle Form geweckt zu haben... Sie dankte es ihr mit einer Gedankenkontrolle. Laby zwang Lara dazu einen Trank zu brauen, der sie in eine Fee verwandeln soll und ihn zu trinken. Ihre "Eltern" schienen nicht gerade begeistert. Lucian und Saraya hingegen schon! Wird Lara wieder zum Menschen werden? Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 17. 03. bis zum 20. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Nachdem sie die Spitze des Turms erreichten haben, wurden Quint und Renos aufgefordert noch höher zu steigen. Noch höher -über dem Turm- schwebte die Plattform, auf der Ripto die beiden nun erwartete... Er hatte ein Ass im Ärmel und den totgeglaubten Vampir "Walter Bernhard" unter Kontrolle. Der Vampir kämpfte für ihn gegen die beiden. Doch sie hatten einen Plan... Dank ihm gelang es den beiden Ripto von der Plattform zu stoßen. Sie fielen alle drei vom gigantischen Turm und gaben Ripto den Rest. Sie ließen ihre rasende Wut an ihm aus und zerrissen ihn regelrecht. Doch...! Es war nur ein Doppelgänger... Der echte Ripto ist mit seiner Armee geflohen. Quint und Renos waren außer sich vor Wut. Doch sie unterhielten sich... Quint sprach Renos seinen Dank aus: Was wäre passiert, wenn Renos kein Sinneswandel widerfahren wäre? Die beiden schlossen einen Pakt sich nicht zu töten. Renos verabschiedete sich also. Er ging in den Wald... Quint folgte ihm und kam bei einem See an, in dem Renos sich entspannen würde... Wäre Quint nicht plötzlich auf einen Stein im See gesprungen. Sie unterhielten sich etwas... Und so ergab sich, dass Renos Quint und dem Team folgte. So kamen sie zu zweit beim Schloss an, in dem das Team auch weiterhin übernachtete. Sue wurden jedoch sehr unsanft geweckt. Ein Zyklop aus Riptos Armee hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Westflügel und -Turm einstürzten... Der Turm, in dem sich nun Lucian, Quint, Luna und Saraya befanden, stürze nun zu Boden. Renos folgte dem Zyklopen, doch wurde auf seinem Weg von Trümmern begraben und wurde ohnmächtig. Lucian und Saraya bahnten sich gemeinsam ihren Weg nach draußen. Quint hatte einen wahnsinnigen Einfall und sprang mit Luna aus dem Fenster des Turms... Die beiden rasten den Turm hinab und kamen schließlich auf dem Boden auf. Quint hatte Luna geschützt und den Schaden für sie eingesteckt. Die Gefahr war aber noch nicht zuende... Der Turm stürzte weiter auf die Seite... Direkt in die Richtung von Luna und Quint. Quint war schwer verletzt, doch blieb so stur wie ehe und je. Er forderte Luna auf sofort aus der Gefahrenzone zu fliehen. Er selbst musste noch Miles aus seinem Zimmer befreien. Er und Mister Edgeworth schafften es aus dem Turm. Doch stürzte er noch weiter. Quint verhalf Miles auch aus der Gefahr zu kommen. Er und Luna konnten nurnoch zusehen... doch Quint kam zu spät. Der Turm stürzte auf das schwer verwundete Reptil. Lucian und Saraya kamen bei Luna und Miles an und halfen ihnen Quint freizuräumen. Er war schrecklich zugerichtet.... Die vier brachten die halbtote Echse zu einem Brunnen, wo sie seine Wunden verpflegten... Was wird mit ihm geschehen? Renos wurde inzwischen von einer rätselhaften Person gerettet und zu einem Lager gebracht. Als Renos zu sich kam, zeigte sich die Person als eine junge Frau... Sie war zu Renos' Überraschung... Ein Dämon!? Wie er glaube sie, dass sie der letzte Dämon sei. Sie unterhielten sich, während sie im Wald wanderten. Sie lernten sich ein wenig kennen... Und entwickelten Gefühle füreinander... Diese verbargen sie aber vor dem jeweils anderen. Was wird nun um sie geschehen? Vanessa und Denise standen nun schwere Zeiten bevor. Vanessa ist urplötzlich verschwunden und kämpfte gegen eine mysteriöse Gestalt. Sie war zu schwach und unvorbereitet: Die Gestalt besiegte... Und tötete sie. Dennis und Laby trauern nun um diesen Verlust... Dennis nahm Vanessas Amulett an sich und plötzlich sprach Vanessa in Gedanken zu Laby und ihm! Was hat es damit auf sich? Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 21. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Einige Zeit verstrich und Quint kam nun endlich wieder zu sich: Er war lebendig. Luna war glücklich Quint lebend zu sehen. Doch es wurde langsam Zeit fürs Essen. Lucian und Saraya machten sich auf, um zu jagen. Bei Renos und Ceres verlief es weiterhin ganz gut... Doch ein Sturm kam auf... Und mit ihm ein neuer Feind. Eine mysteriöse Gestalt, die sich selbst "Mister Dark" nennt, verbündete sich mit Ripto und sollte seinen Gegenspielern das Licht ausknipsen... Mister Dark begab sich also zum Wald und beobachtete dort zunächst Renos und seine Freundin... Doch die beiden gerieten in Gefahr: Das Gewitter hat mit Blitzeinschlägen für einen kleinrn Waldbrand gesorgt und die beiden in Feuer eingeschlossen. Renos konnte Ceres ja nicht zurücklassen... Seltsamerweise rettete sie Mister Dark aus den Flammen. Er ließ die beiden Dämonen sogar fliehen... Doch seine Arbeit sollte für heute noch nicht getan worden sein... Er machte sich auf zu Luna, Miles und Quint.... Lucian und Saraya waren weg und Quint... absolut unschädlich. Es war Mister Dark ein Leichtes Quint zu besiegen. Als nächstes knöpfte er sich Miles und Luna vor... Er griff nun zum Messer und wollte Luna töten, doch! Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 22. 03. bis zum 26. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Renos und Ceres trafen wieder gemeinsam auf die anderen. Lucian und Saraya waren inzwischen auch wieder da. Quint ging es kein Stück besser. Ceres kam auf die Idee einen Trank zu brauen, der Quint heilen sollte. So unwohl Quint dabei zu mute war.... Alles war besser, als so zu sterben. Sie legte also los und ihr nach ein paar Rückschlägen gelang es tatsächlich den Trank fertigzustellen. Renos und Quint unterhielten sich währenddessen über Ceres... Quinnt gelang es herauszufinden, dass Renos sie liebt... Welch' Überraschung. Die Wirkung setzte erst spät ein und Quint dachte zu Beginn, dass Ceres ihn nur vergiften wollte. Er griff sie miz neuer Kraft an... Sie befreite sich aus seinen Fängen und floh in den Wald. Währenddessen planten unsere Schurken etwas... Die Darklore Agency hat noch nicht aufgegeben... Und sie beobachteten ihr Ziel bereits... Ripto und Mister Dark arbeiteten an einer Superwaffe, die Tokyo zerstören sollte. Dies kündigte er auch vor der ganzen Welt an... Die Darklore Agency war nun vor Ort. Ehe Lucian und Saraya die Situation überhaupt verstanden, waren sie schon im Käfig und bewusstlos. Es war an Quint ihnen, mit seiner wiedererlangten Kraft zu retten. Renos und Ceres trafen im Wald aufeinander und Ceres erzählte von Quints Angriff... Renos stand natürlich auf der Seite seiner Liebe. Während Quints Verfolgungsjagd, wurde Laby auf die Agenten aufmerksam. Da diese dem Wald mit ihren Machenschaften schadeten, griff auch sie mit größter Kraft an. Quint und Laby gelang es die beiden zu befreien und den Darklore Agenten auch dieses Mal zu besiegen. Sie zogen sich zurück. Die vier rasteten eine Weile im Wald. Quint verließ sie jedoch schnell, da er im Wald Stimmen hörte. Er sah Renos und Ceres und belauchte sie unauffällig... Ceres umarmte Renos und verschwand. Quint verfolgte Ceres unbemerkt. Als sie stehen blieb, stattete er ihr einen Besuch ab und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Es ergab sich das - Welch' Überraschung - sie Renos auch liebte. Sie konnte Quint nicht leiden und wollte gehen... Quint ließ sie ziehen... Sein nächstes Ziel war Renos. Er erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch. Renos war nicht sehr erfreut... Nach ein bisschen Gewalt ist auch Quint wieder gegangen... Luna, Miles und Laby haben gemeinsam mit Dennis, der von Laby hergebracht wurde, Riptos Turm betreten. Ripto lockte sie genau in seine Falle. Es steckt noch so viel mehr dahinter... Ripto sprengte den Turm entgegen aller Erwartungen, mit den Vieren in ihm, in die Luft. Quint kam zu spät an und suchte verzweifelt nach Luna in den brennenden Trümmern... Doch sie überlebten alle! Laby teleportierte sie alle rechtzeitig aus dem Turm... Quint und Luna waren froh sich gegenseitig wieder gesund zu sehen. Die Zeit war nun für Dennis gekommen... Vanessa brachte ihn in die Arena, wo ihr Mörder bereits wartete... Überraschenderweise besiegte Dennis ihn und... Vanessa wurde wieder zum Leben erweckt... Es solltren jedoch nicht nur positive Ereignisse den Tag prägen... Renos streifte durch die Wälder, bis er auf ein Menschendorf stieß... Er zündete es wieder an. Was er nicht wusste war, das auch Ceres in das Dorf kam. In Gedaken versunken bemerkte sie das Feuer nicht. Renos stürmte zu ihr, um sie zu beschützen. Sie... gestand ihm ihre Liebe und er tat es ihr gleich... Und dann das Unerwartete... Renos spürte plötzlich etwas in seinem Rücken: Es war ein Messer... Renos fiel tot um... Die Täterin zog das Messer heraus... Ceres hatte ihre Liebe getötet... Sie floh in den Wald. Sie suchte ihr nächstes Opfer... Die nervtötende Echse... Sie stieß auf Quint, der allein im Wald schlief... Sie dachte sie wäre unbemerkt, doch als sie Quint it dem Messer angreifen wollte, packte sie Quint mit einem wahnsinns Reflex. Er stellte sie zur Rede, was sie hier mache... Er leckte an dem Messer... Er erkannte das Blut... Nun war sein Güte-Faden gerissen. Ceres gelang aus dem Griff frei und beide waren darauf aus zu töten... Quint musste Renos rächen... Doch wer wird als Sieger hervorgehen? Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 27. 03. bis zum 28. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Nun standen sich Ceres und Quint gegenüber... Hart auf hart hieß es nun... Quint begann erst einfach und greift sie leicht und relativ langsam an, was ihr Zeit gab ihn anzugreifen. Sie warf also einen Stein nach ihm. Quint machte das herzlich wenig aus. Er griff sie nun wieder an, doch sie konnte ihn abwehren und kontern! Jedoch war Quint immernoch unbeeindruckt und war sichtlich gereizt von der ganzen Angelegenheit... Nun packte er seine echten Fähigkeiten aus... Er ging also auf Ceres zu und führte seinen bekannten Würgegriff aus. Ceres versuchte nun ihn psychisch zu manipulieren, doch machte Quint dadurch nur aggressiver... Quint hat mit Ceres selbst einen Baum umgeschlagen und Ceres zu Boden gestürzt. Sie kam frei und dachte sie sei nun im Vorteil... Falsch gedacht! Quint war nun völlig außer sich: Er stürmte auf sie zu und griff sie an. Es gelang ihr die meisten Schäden anzuwehren, doch nun hatte Quint etwas anderes vor. Er ließ von Ceres ab und krallte sich einen Baum, nachdem er Ceres zu Boden gebracht hatte. Er fällte den Baum und ließ ihn direkt auf Ceres fallen. Quint dachte der Sieg sei nun seiner... Doch Ceres hatte überlebt und war nun an der Reihe... Sie lud eine Art Energie-Attacke auf und konnte Quint von seiner Position schleudern. Jetzt war auch der letzte Funken Gnade in Quint erloschen... Er stürmte auf sie und durchstach mit seinen Klauen ihren Körper... Er schlug sie zu Boden, zerquetsche ihre Organe mit dem Schwanz und zertrümmerte ihren Schädel... Das war Quint noch mich genug... Er packte sie und zerfetzte die Leiche. Er schluckte sogar ihr Bein herunter! Sie war nun in Fleischfetzen geschnitten... Und Quint verschwand. Quint tauchte wieder beim Lager auf und legte sich schlafen... Doch Ceres sollte nicht mehr lange weg sein... Ein geheimnisvoller Mann, der Mew genannt wird, tauchte auf dem Schlachtfeld auf und tat etwas interessantes... Er belebte Ceres wieder, indem er die Zeit des Schlachtfelds irgendwie zurückdrehte. Die beiden unterhielten sich und fanden vertrauen am jeweils anderen. Ceres ist nun auf Rache aus... Die Echse soll leiden... Sie machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Lager und heckten einen Plan aus: Ceres soll versteckt bleiben, während Mew Quint weglockt... Wird der Plan aufgehen? Es gelang ihm auf jeden Fall Quint dazu zu bringen ihm zu folgen. Unterwegs stießen sie auf Mister Dark, der einen Skelett Riesen beschwor. Mew machte ihn den garaus und Quint schien überrascht von seinen Fähigkeiten zu sein, da er zunächst wie ein einfacher Mann wirkte... Birgt er ein Geheimnis? Zusammenfassung des 2. RPs vom 29. 03. bis zum 31. 03. 2019, geschrieben von Franz der III Mew führte Quint zu einer Lichtung. Dort sprach sie eine Person von hinten an. Sie entpuppte sich... Als die ehemalige Tote Ceres. Quint war außer sich vor Wut und schon in Kürze begann ein Kampf... Nur diesmal hatte sie Hilfe und Quint musste mit Mew UND Ceres kämpfen. Es gelang Mew Quint mit seinen Tricks abzulenken, sodass Ceres, die schwer verletzt war, fliehen konnte... Quint war noch wütender... Riptos Skelette beobachteten den Kampf und griffen ein, um, seltsamerweise, Quint zu helfen. Mitten im Kampf tauchte Steven bei der Lichtung auf. Er versuchte, völlig unbeeindruckt, den Konflikt friedlich zu beenden... Doch, oh Wunder, er scheiterte. Die Skelette wurden zu einem mächtigeren Riesen und schlugen Steven davon. Quint folgte ihm unauffällig in den Wald... Jetzt hatte Mew mit dem Riesen zu kämpfen. Es gelang ihm zu fliehen und die Skelette legten eine Pause ein... Was geschieht nun rund um Quint und Ceres? Und was hat es mit dem neuen Darklore... ähm Blackhorn Anführer auf sich, der die Macht der Darklore-Agency an sich gerissen hat? Finale des 2.RPs, geschrieben von ShadowFangirl Um Renos loszuwerden, schüttelte Ripto sein Zepter. Was er dabei nicht bedacht hatte, der Kristall löste sich und fiel zu Boden, was ihn zerschmetterte. Ripto, überrascht das der Kristall zerstört war, schrumpfte auf seine normale Größe zurück. Natürlich jammerte und flehte Ripto ihn nicht zu verletzen, aber seine Taten waren genug, dass alle sauer auf ihn waren. In der Wut würde Ripto verprügelt, jedoch kam statt Blut Schmetterlinge, was komisch war. Dann wachten alle auf und wunderten sich, was genau sie da geträumt hatten. Kategorie:Rollenspiel